


MonDOGE

by NemuiNigen



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Pasta Kink, Pet Play, Piss Fetish, S&M, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: Commissioned. They wanted a comedic smut drabble with dom!Chihiro and cute snuggles thrown in somewhere.





	MonDOGE

“Come on, you little bitch! Put some effort into it!” Chihiro’s high pitched voice squeaked as he kneed Mondo in the jaw before kicking him to the floor, boot pressed into the side of his head. “I bet your face will be more attractive with a nice shine on it, right?!” The tiny hacker didn’t let up for a moment. He stood naked save for a biker hat and boots over Mondo’s body. He took aim and immediately expelled his waste, spilling himself in a drizzle on his dog’s face before satisfying himself with just kicking the larger male in his sides. Chihiro could only smirk and cackle to the sounds of his subordinate’s coughing fit, watching him hunch over in pain as the hot, golden liquid dripped down his body and creating a stench within the room. Kawaii af.

Mondo didn’t speak; he wasn’t allowed to, and his master had made the consequences crystal clear before they had begun. If the dog spoke then the master would do the unthinkable. Yes…he’d force Mondo to admit Nightcore was  _a legitimate genre of music…and eat a whole box of **dry pasta!**  _Only small grunts and whimpers were permitted to part from his lips. Heavy pants flew from his lungs and he struggled to support himself on his hands and knees, slipping in the puddle of urine and shame. Every time he moved his insides pulsed, being poked and prodded. Mondo glanced behind him at the tail flamboyantly hanging between legs, attached to a plug deep inside him. It was no use, given that even the smallest movements caused it to act up and poke at his insides.

“Wag it,” Chihiro demanded with a snap of his bullwhip in hand against Mondo’s backside, earning a yelp. The smaller male took great enjoyment in trailing the tip of the whip down along his pet’s spine, tickling him before cracking it against the side of his ass cheeks once more. “Go on! Wag your tail to show me how thankful you are to your new master! AND BARK LIKE A DOG!”

He did as he was told and forced his hips from side to side, shaking his ass around behind him. The plug prodded inside him shifted around and sent shock after shock through his body. The fake tail dangled behind him, swishing about as his love muscle pulsed and twitched each time Mondo felt his prostate being teased. “W-woof!” he breathed. Face planted against the cold floor beside his master’s feet, he tilted his face to the side to better stick his tongue out and lick along the side of the soul of Chihiro’s boots.

“Good boy,” the smaller male teased. “Do you want a treat?”

Mondo halted his actions to look up and nod, earning himself a mouthful of leather and Chihiro stepping down into his face. He spun and dug his heel along his mutt’s jaw bone, pressing into him until a red print was embedded into him. “If anyone asks…just say it was a gift, got it?” He smirked and snickered, admiring the mark of ownership inflicted.

It didn’t end there, just yet. No...Mondo still had to be punished for taking too long, wasting his time. A rattle noise came from his hand, and the horrified look on Mondo’s face was  _almost_ satisfying enough, but not completely.

“Please…not that,” Mondo begged.

“Did you just talk? I thought we had an agreement!” He did give his pet another say and immediately yanked on his leash, tugging him back up to his knees and gripped his chin. “Open wide!” He dangled the a single, dry, stale, crunchy piece of rigatoni in front of his face and forced it past Mondo’s lips. “Chew it! That’s an order!”

It hurt, oh how it hurt. He could taste the thin layer of flour on the noodle. The grain was sharp, poking at the inside of his cheeks and gums, and shards scratching at his tongue as he continued to grind the uncooked food. Mondo could only whimper as he swallowed, too foolish to realize he had to use his tongue and spit to soften up the grain product before chewing. Suddenly Chihiro’s cum and piss didn’t sound or taste so bad.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you embarrassed of yourself? I mean...you’re over a foot taller than me and still….” Chihiro was merciless, having Mondo’s lips shut around his thin erect cock, clogging the back of the bosozoku’s throat. “I would have thought you’d have something to brag about down there.” No more words. The programmer struck the side of Mondo’s neck with his bullwhip again, trailed it along his shoulder line and repeated to strike him until he felt satisfied, watching the other whine through the drool, seeping out of his mouth.

Mondo had no choice but to continue, moving his face up and down along Chihiro’s cock, poking into the back of his throat and fighting the urge to gag or bite down. A dog was never allowed to raise his hands or teeth to bring its owner harm. He struggled to keep space, arms tied behind his back and standing on his knees, hunched forward. The feeling of Chihiro’s nails stabbing into his scalp, forcing his head down onto his cock teased at Mondo, playing with his natural rebellious, angry urges to fight back. He had to force himself to breath, to take every opportunity he could to fight against the pressure building up within his mouth.

For Chihiro to pull out suddenly caused a backfire, air rushing all through Mondo’s lungs. His mouth exploded in a coughing fit as he lost his balance and fell to the floor once more. Spit coated his mouth and spilled out over his jaw as he was forced back to his feet and shoved face first into the nearest wall. “Good boy,” Chihiro praised with a smirk as a whip against the larger man’s rear. “I hope you’re ready for your  _bone!”_

There was no other warning before the programmer tugged the tail plug from Mondo’s hole and the room became filled with his pain filled shout. His anus puckered and pulsed thanks to being forced wide open against better care. The flesh stung and burned as it quickly began to close up, cheeks clenching alongside Mondo’s loud, heavy breathing.

“Time for the main event…” Chihiro whispered up into Mondo’s ear as he dripped a small amount of lube over his own love muscle and his subordinate’s entrance. There was hardly any prep work before he carried out, shoveling his tiny spaghetti dick into Mondo. The smol programmer humped him like a Heffalump. Ya know, those things from Whinne the Pooh that are just giant purple elephants. Regardless, it really wasn’t much of a site to watch, given Chihiro’s smol body.

Mondo actually didn’t feel a thing after the first few minutes and quickly quieted down to just let Chihiro get his fix, only grumbling every few pokes made at his insides. Minutes ticked by and Mondo could only act like a mut for so long, barking and snarling until he couldn’t take this seriously anymore. He loved Chihiro but man…this was just laughable, now. The longer it dragged on the more tired Mondo became until he felt himself falling asleep against the wall while Chihiro continue and… ** _WHAM!_**  He had fallen over onto the floor again, forcing Chihiro to tumble with him. He’d be feeling that ten times worse in the morning.

With the mood ruined and his entire body in physical pain, all bonds were broken and the two left sitting on the floor in a slightly awkward silence, Mondo rubbing the side of his body that had hit the floor first. This only lead into a series of calm chuckles and laughs as he just pulled Chihiro close to him and leaned back against the wall, bruised and worn out. He was hardly upset.

The programmer only smiled. “I’ll get a shower running. Just relax for a bit.” He stood up and tossed off his gloves and hat as he made his way over to Mondo’s bathroom. The sound of running water echoed off the tiles into the dorm room immediately. When he returned Chihiro saw Mondo limping along towards the doorway, to which he raced over to try and help him. “Was I too rough?” he squeaked as he tried to help him into the shower stall.

“Nah, just fine. I just got a little banged up as I took that fall. ‘t’s not y’ere fault,” he said as he leaned against cold tile of the shower as hot water rained down on them both.

“I think I have some stuff for that in case you bruise. Don’t worry.”

Heat from the shower as combined with the sweat they had built up in the other room added up to a discomfort they were only ignoring within their embrace as their salty body fluids were washed from their skins. After enjoying the moment, they took turns scrubbing each other down and helping each other wash up and rise off. Soft kisses, tickles, and laughter was exchanged the whole time as the mood shifted from a stiff after thought into innocent affections.

The aftercare had become more enjoyable than the act, itself.

* * *

 

Mondo snored like a bull.

Chihiro could feel his breath puffing against the top his own head from the position they laid in bed together. No matter what, it was possible to convince the larger of the two to be anything but the big spoon. It hardly mattered. The programmer just smiled and curled up beside Mondo, grinning as the night slipped away.


End file.
